to whom it may concern
by hpwitch666
Summary: read it to find out
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer- i do not own harry potter or evanescence i wish i owned harry potter but sadly i dont so lay off me and dont sue

_**To whom it may concern**_

Harry Potter lay on his bed covered in sweat. Ever since he got back from his fifth year at Hogwarts he had been having these strange dreams. All of which involve him and the ones he held dear to him. Harry thought back over the last 2 weeks. He had just lost his godfather, Sirius, whom had grown to be the closest thing he had to a father. All he had now was Remus as the last remaining link to his parents. And with all that he had this prophecy hanging over him like some ominus black cloud. How could he kill someone, even if he was a bad,evil person? Dumbledor only left him with two choices: kill Voldemort or be killed by him, and either of which he did not like. Both of the choices had bad reppercussions. If he Harry killed Voldemort, he'd be labled as a murderer and have even more fame that he has now. If he let Voldemort kill him, well, Harry would be dead and all the Wizarding World would be destroyed.

'Both choices suck' Harry thought wearily as he sighed at that thought. He looked out the window and saw the sky growing light out and knew he wouldn't get anymore sleep, so he went down stairs to get a head start on the Dursleys' breakfast and had some now not tell them so he could have more when they eat. Still in his own little world as he prepared the food, he did not notice that Dudley was at the table. Apparently, he had the same idea as Harry.

"What are you doing down here," Dudley asked. Harry jumped, dropping the bacon on the floor. Dudley chuckled.

"Dudley, what are you doing up this early? What are you doing eating, I thought your mum put you on a diet," Harry asked bewildered. He bent down to pick up the bacon that was on the floor.

Dudley smiled then replied, "The same reason you're down here. Well, expect that the only reason I'm up is 'cause you were screaming some person's name."

Harry stopped in his movements. Stuttering, he asked, "Screaming? I was screaming someone's name?"

"Yeah. It sounded like a man's name. In fact, if my memory is still good, it sounded like that man who broke out of jail three years ago," Dudley said. "Didn't you say your godfather's name was Sirius Black?"

The tears started to well up in Harry's eyes as memories of that night two weeks ago came flooding back. Hermione getting hit with the curse, Ginny spraining her ankle, Ron getting attacked by brain things, Getting possesed by Voldemort, Sirius falling through the vail. He was so scared he lost Ron when he got attacked by the brain things, even more so when Hermione got hit by the curse. All his friends got hurt because he had to be stupid.

"Oh, have I touched a nurve?"

"Shut up, Dudley, just shut up," Harry said calmly. He had heard enough.

an-hello pplz how did u like the first chapter i must confess though, it started out as a oneshot but as i was typing it i got more ideas and decided to make it a chapter length though it might only be a few i dont know yet i will have to consult with archie1077 she helps me with this sort of thing i dont know i could use help from u the critics and public who reads my storys and i dont know if u like it when i make up charactors or not but i will not bring in new ones this will follow the story line this is turning into a long authors note isnt it o well lol um thats all for me for now enjoy

disclaimer-in regards to owning harry potter and evanescence, hmm how should i put this? i know im not saying i do, because i dont there happy took that quote from shrek because i thought it would be funny if i said it i dont own it and i never will.


	2. Chapter 2

_**To whom it may concern**_

LAST CHAPTER

"Oh, have I touched a nurve?"

"Shut up, Dudley, just shut up," Harry said calmly. He had heard enough.

NOW

Harry walked to his room in silence. He was still mad at Dudley for what he said. Was it really true that he screamed Sirius' s name as he dreamt him falling through the Vail? It was possible. When he got inside the room, shut the door and slid down it to the floor. He then noticed three owls on his desk. He already knew the first two as Pig, Ron's owl, and Hedwig, his own. But he didn't know the last one. It was too early for his Hogwarts letter or his OWLs to come. He went over to the foreign owl to relieve it of its letter. Much to his surprise he found it to be from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

How have you been doing? My summer's been going great. Mum took me to a new bookstore that opened up in Diagon Alley. It is so big. It was great. Mum bought me ten new books. Have you heard from Ron yet? He hasn't written me all summer. I hope he has been doing his homework. Have you started yet? I have all mine done. I bet you probably knew that, for as long as you've known me. It's been what, almost six years?

Oh, by the by, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Wow, just think, you're sixteen now. You could get your driving licence. Wouldn't that be cool? You could come drive and visit me. That is, if Dumbledor would let you. Well, I have to go now. Bye.

Love,

Hermione

The mention of Dumbledor brought anger to him. Harry was still mad at Dumbledor for keeping the damn prophecy from him. 'Wait, love?' Harry scanned the letter again. Just as he thought. He was used to her saying that on all her letters, and figured she wrote that on Ron's too. Mabe he was blowing it way out of proportion. He didn't know why it was bothering him now of all times. Besides, she was his best friend. Ok, mabe she liked him alittle more than a friend, he didn't like her like that. Did he?

All thoughts were put aside when he heard his uncle call him downstairs in that loving tone of voice he had always spoken to his nephew with. Wondering what in the hell he did now, he cautiously made his way down to the kitchen where his qoute and unquote "family" was having there breakfast.

"Listen well, boy. We, meaning everbody excluding you, are taking a much needed family vaction for the summer to Australia to visit relatives. You will not being staying at Mrs. Figg's, seeing as you seem to enjoy that. You will stay here and not cause any trouble. And do not tell "them" we left you alone. Do you understand me," Vernon said. Harry couldn't believe it. He thought this to be a good dream and did not answer for fear someone would jump out and yell April Fools at him. "I said do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. No trouble and do not tell "them" you left me alone. Anything else I'm missing"

"Yes, there is. I will not be leaving you money for food and what not, so I will take you to that blasted bank of yours so you can get your money out. You can have your "friends" over as long as you clean up after yourselves and they have to be gone before we get back, but that won't be a problem seeing as we won't be back until after you leave for school. Also, I have arranged to get a used car for you so you can get around. I will be taking you to get your licence in a few minutes. Isn't today your sixteenth birthday? Yes it is, isn't it? So think of this a present for all of your others. You know, boy, you should be kissing my arse for this. I'm giving you a summer of freedom. Now let's go," Vernon said getting up.


End file.
